Immortal Battle
by ikramSAS
Summary: The events of this story take place in the future, it's about twin brothers who fight against one another, one for justice and the other seeks out unlimited power, enjoy, feedback is most loved! Inspired by DMC # LOVES I OWN EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Back in the ancient past, the past when warriors, and victorious heroes walked the lands, the past when people, honorable people lived by their word...

Sorry, something went wrong, let me re-type my starter.

The year 2099 is nearly over, and the fight between the two brothers is not over yet.

The sky has darkened and the rain poured down so heavily.

Wandering around aimlessly, Hoshi spotted his so called bitter enemy AND brother, Katsu.

He with quick movements and rapid leaps climbed the high walls of the great building and stood there on top of the pillar.

"Good evening, brother" Hoshi called, leaning on the top of the sheath of his iron sword and looking down at the other, smirking.

To the familiar voice, Katsu turned and looked up. And just as expected, he too spotted his bitter enemy in life Hoshi. katsu took his two swords out and gazed up the other "You.." said he, with a gruff tone.

"Fu Fu" Hoshi chuckled «Same old brother, you never change, do you?" He scoffed; jumping with a perfect accuracy, more like showing off, it was something he enjoyed doing greatly. He stood forth, in front of his twin, and the grin wouldn't leave his face. "I'm not here to fight you, you know" He sighed wearily, continuing "I had my share of fights and blood for tonight" Said Hoshi, his face serious now.

"Well, I guess you've run out of luck today then" Waving a sword in his right hand, Katsu pointed it at his brother, "I'm not letting you out of the hook tonight" He positioned himself, ready to attack. He couldn't tell why was he feeling so nervous, why now? Before his brother show up, he was in the middle of a deadly fight, and most of his powers almost faded away during that very fight, there was almost no energy left in him, so why would he ask for another fight, knowing the risk? To this question, he got confused, he thought it was a good chance to finish Hoshi, and for good.

Hoshi glanced at the other for a while; zooming in his gaze at the other, "You want to fight me?" Hoshi asked, as his eyes narrowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes" Katsu nodded slightly "I want to finish this fight, right now and right here"

"Well" Hoshi looked deep in thoughts, and then smiled to his brother "I would like to fight you too, but right now, I refuse"

"Why would you refuse?" He looked surprise, Hoshi never turned down a challenge before, «Does he think I'm not worth challenging? Does he think that I have become weak?" He thought to himself, with complete confusion.

"We-e-ell" The other drawled, "I have my reasons" He shrugged slightly, and moved slowly, then sidestepped his confused brother "For instance, your wounds are way too deep, and you have lost a lot of blood, in addition to that, the way you are holding your swords, it is not like it supposed to be." He sighed, and stopped moving for a while "I tend not to fight a wounded man, this is not how I fight, brother" Hoshi grinned innocently again.

"Tsk... you...» Katsu cursed, dropped a sword and used his two fists to grip on the other sword, and ran aiming for his brother's chest "I will finish you now!" He shouted out, as the pain spread up all over his system.

Hoshi jumped back enough to avoid a deep gash, but still he wound up with a small slash across his chest, he stared Katsu, panting. "Well well" he brushed his leather jacket, smirking "I guess this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion" His smirk deepened. He pulled out his silver sword, and prepared to strike.

"Do not underestimate me, brother" He grinned, "I am the light of victory after all" He grinned more at that, as he set himself ready for another attack.

"And I am the spirit of the dawn, little brother...» Hoshi ran in low, attempting to slice at his brother's chest, the drops of rain sprinkled around him as he jumped " Remember it very well" He said, as he brought his katana in an upward strike, towards Katsu's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsu stepped back quickly, squeezing on the wounds over his paunch, "Tch...» His eyes locked in pain, as he panted heavily.

"Well, I think the winner has been decided from the very beginning of this fight" He shrugged, Brandishing his sword about "I have warned you before, but as always, you refuse to listen to your older brother" He said, mockingly.

"Shut up.." Katsu fumed, and repeated shouting "Shut up!" He looked serious, his wounds dripping blood and his chest heaving "I'm not giving in to you, and you are not the older, we are twins you big idiot" He took his sword again, attacking his twin.

Hoshi smiled vaguely, stepping back, his sword flashing as he brought it up to counter Katsu's strike. His sword met with Katsu's, and he looked into his twin's eyes "I am older than you, little brother" he smirked, teasingly.

"We will see about that" Katsu scoffed, pushing off his brother backwards, against a wall of the same building, gripping on his sword, dueling for winning.

Hoshi's flinty fist tightened on his own sword, as he too searched for domination. "I am older and better" He pushed against his brother back towards the edge of the pillar.

Katsu's body twisted, trying to shake his brother off "I am better than you are" He looked back at Hoshi.

"I am better than you'll ever be, and let's not stop at that only, I'm stronger and more handsome than you, too." Said he, as he was trying to disarm Katsu.

Katsu kicked and shuffled in a pathetic way to get his brother off again, but it was getting difficult to do so "Stronger? You only wish you were as strong as I am!" He spat, trying to gain more time to shake Hoshi off of him

"I think not, little brother" He laughed a bit, and with a swift movement, he thrust his hand vigorously on the other's, he made Katsu drop his sword down on the wet floor, and Hoshi kicked it sending it over the edge of the pillar.


	4. Chapter 4

Katsu watched his sword slide off the edge of the pillar, eyes narrowing, looking back at Hoshi with reproach "and now what?" His heart-beat fastened, and the pain in his body wouldn't go away.

"I won" A smirk crept across Hoshi's face. He pulled the sword back and stepped a tiny bit forward, "I keep telling you, but you never listen" He grabbed the sword onward again, and licked it before pointing it at Katsu.

"So it's the end, eh?" Katsu sighed sadly, still gripping on his wounds "Ugh, I hate to admit it but you are the very best slayer I have ever fought with" he looked serious "thank you, Hoshi" He said proudly, and bowed. "It is not the best death for a fighter, but please, do finish me quickly" He turned his face to the other side, not looking at his defeater.

Hoshi smirked inwardly, and caught Katsu by the wrists, and then pushed him back to the wall again. "I do not plan to set you free, not today for the least, or better yet, I will let you remember this for every single day coming ahead in your life, and do remember that it was the spirit of the dawn whom kept you alive" He brushed at his brother's lip, and their lips touched, the feeling of his warm lips on Katsu's was enough to make his eyes slip shut, and then a smooch was stolen, he pulled back , letting go of the now wobbling man beneath him "So long, little brother" He winked at him, leaping over the pillar.

"W... what!" Katsu slipped onto the floor, looking at Hoshi whom stood over the pillar, "Why did you not kill me?" He stammered.

Hoshi gazed down, putting back the sword to its scabbard, his eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion "I told you, didn't I?" The rain stopped pouring, and he looked up at the starless sky "I have had my share of fights for today." His tone suddenly changed "However, if I do ever see you again, I will not be merciful as today" He gazed down his twin Katsu, and suddenly smiled fully "Go check on your wounds " He smirked vaguely again, his eyes flashing "Until next time, please take care, little brother" He bowed head, and jumped over the building.

"w..what..just..happened" He flinched, he saw his other sword on the floor and used it like a stick to lean on it, as he growled out of pain "that idiot,.. I will work harder and I will become stronger, and then, I will finish him for like really finish him." Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face as he touched his lips and closed his eyes in relief "That big idiot" he commented, and slid his hand onto his wounded chest as was getting up, "I am more handsome than he is... Man! I cannot comply with him!" He walked stumbling, making his way the elevator.


End file.
